Funs
<< Back to Conlangs Characteristics The Funs language displays a mix of a conservative phonology with an innovative morphology. Phonology All words are stressed on the last syllable. Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns There is no distinction of gender in nouns or adjectives. The old Ergative case is lost, having been replaced bu the old Genitive. The old Dative case serves as a Dative/Genitive. Most nouns have irregular forms in the plural. Cases: #Nominative / Accusative (subject of stative verbs / direct object) #Dative / Genitive (possessive / indirect object) #Ergative (subject of action verbs) Masculine Nouns | |} Feminine Nouns | |} Adjectives Adjectives follow the same declension as nouns. Examples: mup "new", kamt "great" Comparative Form Superiority The prefix nu-''' is added to adjectives: *'''kamt "large", nukamt "larger" *'mup' "new", numup "newer" *'pun' "good", nupun "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-el-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kamt' "large", kamtél "the largest" *'mup' "new", mupél "the newest" *'pun' "good", punél "the bettest" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. 1st and 2nd Person Pronuns | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'iv' "this" (very near) *'sit' "this" (not so near) *'gir' "that" (far) Interrogative *'hyi' "what" *'nu' "who" *'gu' "which" *'ne' "how" *'tir' "where" *'tu' "when" Relative *'hyi' "that" *'nu' "who" Indefinite *'kanu' "some", "any" *'manu' "no", "none" *'uttu' "all", "every" *'hyet' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 te *1 han *2 twe *3 delve *4 gedel *5 vagu *6 zihev *7 vadi *8 hedu *9 mupi *10 tav *11 hattas *12 tuttas *13 deltas *14 goltas *15 gutas *16 zidtas *17 vadtas *18 hedtas *19 muptas *20 padi *21 padi han *30 dade *40 gohade *50 vagade *60 zivde *70 vadade *80 udade *90 mupade *100 vanu Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 hanel *2 twel *3 delvel *4 gelel *5 vagel *6 zihvel *7 vadel *8 hedel *9 mupyel *10 tavel Conjunctions Coordinating *'his' "for" *'gi', goy "and" *'ha' "nor" *'vat' "but" *'ho' "or" *'hyad' "yet" *'evna' "so" Correlative *'hapu … gi … ' "both … and … " *'ho … ho … ' "either … or … " *'hen … hen … ' "neither … nor … " *'wu … vat … ' "not … but … " *'vu … dapa … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tibew' "after" *'dot' "although" *'vi' "if" *'vad' "unless" *'yuk' "so that" *'bada' "therefore" *'sa' "in spite of", "despite" *'his' "because" Verbs Verb forms are stressed on the ending. Distinction between Aorist and Perfective tenses has been lost. Sample Conjugation: petil "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb pet-i-l "see", both in stative and in action conjugations. In the stative conjugation the meaning is something like "to be able to see", "have the sense of vision", while in the action conjugation it properly means "to see (something)". Stative Conjugation Indicative =Present = =Perfective/Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Participle =Present = *'pet-i-ad' =Perfective/Aorist = *'pet-i-st' =Imperfective = *'pet-i-tiw' =Pluperfect = *'pet-i-lan' =Future = *'pet-i-dol' =Future Perfect = *'pet-i-let' Imperative Active Conjugation Indicative =Present = =Perfective/Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Future = =Future Perfect = Participle =Present = *'pet-i-yew' =Perfective/Aorist = *'pet-i-stey' =Imperfective = *'pet-i-tey' =Pluperfect = *'pet-i-lay' =Future = *'pet-i-doy' =Future Perfect = *'pet-i-ley' Imperative Vocabulary *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Funs. Sample *"Uttwé nané meviyá replés, se tekmetetú gi telihedegé. Eynfés dimiyná leséw gi gasehaséh, gi tipiyná esél han uhollú kwi ispeledú ya hanatetú." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''